All For Love
by Alois Microwaved Ciel's Pants
Summary: Lavi has given up his dream of becoming an exorcist, but what is the reason? Lots of parings! Some odd some and some not! Runaway exorcists and a Noah! *ON PAUSE*
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: unfortunately i dont own d gray man.

SUMMARY: Lavi gives up his dream of becoming the next bookman,but what is the reason? Is it because he has found love? Is it because of a certain Japanese exorcist that lavi has found love? Bookman is not happy at this decision of Lavi's, mainly because he now has to find a new bookman-to-be before he kicks the bucket!

I really should be working on my Link x Allen story...but I dont want to lose my idea for this one.

All For Love

Lavi was on his way down to the dining hall when he stumbled across a crying lenalee."Lenalee! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Lenalee, through all her annoying girly sobbibg, managed to shake her head and say no.

"I-I a-asked K-Kanda out a-and he s-said NO!" She burst into hysterical fits of sobbing again. Lavi's eyes widened. 'She asked him out?'. he thought to himself.

He decided that he should leave the girl to her high pitched whining, and go do something else. He really didnt want to be involved with her rambling on about how much she loved him and he rejected her. After all, he himself loved the angry exorcist. But there was no way in hell he was allowed to love anybody, especially when he knew that the angry exorcist would never love him.

Boy was he wrong on that one!

Lavi was actually kind of, no, extremely glad Kanda rejected her, it meant that Lavi was still in with a chance. But what if Kanda had accepted her? Lavi shuddered at the thought of HIS beloved holding HER in a passionate kiss.

Lavi walked the rest of the way down to the dining hall, thinking up plans on how to tell Kanda about his feelings for him.

As Lavi entered the crowded dining area he noticed that Kanda was, again, sitting on his lone table off to the side of the hall.

GLOMP!

"Hiya Yuu-chan!" Lavi said whilst still glomping Kanda. "Get OFF Baka Usagi!" Kanda growled but not shoving Lavi off. Kanda groaned again and gave Lavi a hard shove.

"Ow! That was mean Yuu-chan!" Lavi whined, while also getting a super-scary-death-glare from Kanda." . .THAT!" Kanda yelled sending another glare at Lavi. Lavi frowned and then pouted cutely. He noticed that Kanda had shifted slightly, and realized that his cute pouting must have had an effect on Kanda.

"Oh…Yuu-chan likes my cute pouting!" he said sarcastically. Kanda turned pink at the words."NO! What the hell sort of gibberish you talking about!?" Kanda hissed. Lavi smiled playfully before jumping up from his seat on the ground, having been pushed off and all, and grabbing Kanda's pony tail and yanking it.

This caused Kanda to fall on top of Lavi and making everyone in the hall to stare at the two on-top-of-each-other exorcists. Murmurs went through out the hall, spreading rumors of what could be happening between the two.

"Lavi what the HELL are you doing!?" Kanda hissed to him whilst glaring down at Lavi. "I…am confessing to you!" He piped in. This caused Kanda to stop glaring and stare at him confusedly. Both boys had forgotten, and didn't really care, that all the finders and a few exorcist were still in the hall.

(by the way… whilst reading this , listen to 'Still Doll' from vampire knight. I dunno why but it had an effect for this song but it did on me…?)

Anyway~

"Confessing? What are you confessing?" Kanda sounded seriously confused, but still he had hope in his eyes for something.

"I'm confessing that I love you, Yuu!" Lavi smiled his massive goofy smile. Kanda stared wide eyed at him. Both of them frozen for a length of time. All the finders and exorcist in the hall were wondering why they were still laying on top of each other and apparently having a conversation.

"A-are you serious? You love me?" Kanda asked going pink again. Lavi nodded hysterically. Both boys were lucky the finders and exorcists that were in the hall did not here what was being said for they had kept their distance in fear of Kanda starting a fight.

Kanda's eyes widened even further than they already were. Then without really thinking, Kanda reached forward and placed his lips on Lavi's. Lavi was shocked but responded to the kiss fairly quickly. Kanda felt Lavi's tongue on his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Access granted. Their tongues had a small wrestling match inside their mouths.

Soon after they needed to break away for air as all humans do.

All the finders and exorcist were still as poles, staring at the two exorcists lying on the ground panting after breaking away from a rather long kiss.

"Well, I guess that means you returned my feelings!" Lavi exclaimed happily. Kanda smirked and pulled Lavi in for another kiss.

"What's the panda going to say about this?" Kanda asked playfully. Lavi grimaced. "The Old Man could be a hindrance…I have an idea of what to do, but I'm not sure if it's something I should be doing or not…" Lavi didn't sound too happy with telling Kanda this, let alone him thinking it at all could be disastrous for Bookman.

"And what would that be that could change the way the Panda thinks about being in a relationship?" Kanda asked, he sounded a little curious.

Lavi made a pained expression. "Well…it would mean that I would have to stop training to be a Bookman in order to stay here with you…or if I was too continue training to be a Bookman I would have to leave here and never see you again. And knowing me, I will NEVER leave you, Yuu." He replied, sounding truly sad now.

Kanda frowned."Don't give up your dream of becoming a Bookman! And not just for me!" Kanda replied sounding almost angry.

Kanda climbed off Lavi and lifted him up, bridal style. All the finders and exorcists were still in the room and still staring at them as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Oi! What are you all staring at!?" Kanda barked before striding out of the room with Lavi still in his arms. Lavi was grinning a massive grin at everybody who shot him nervous glances before hurrying off to look for safety while Kanda was still in the room.

Kanda let Lavi down from his arms when they reached his door. "Lavi, I need you to be serious when I ask you this, what is Bookman going to say to you and what will you tell him about us?" Kanda asked, sounding terribly serious. Lavi had an expression of pure pain on his face as he gave it some thought. He was having serious trouble deciding whether or not to stay with the one he loved more than life itself, or the job he had of becoming the next Bookman. He considered the Bookman for a moment, having thrown away his original life just to become a Bookman, but he then decided that Kanda was his life now. He would do anything in the world for Kanda, even kill himself if it meant saving Kandas life.

He broke into silent tears. With the tears streaming down his face, he answered Kanda."I choose you, Yuu; I'm giving up becoming a Bookman so that I can be with you." This shocked Kanda at first, but he then gave Lavi a warm out-of-character smile and pulled him into an embrace. They wrapped their arms around each other and held on tightly. "Thank you, Lavi; I've never been happier in my life."Kanda whispered to Lavi.

"I wonder what Old Man would say when I tell him I don't want to be his successor anymore, because now that I think about it, all I ever did was paperwork, paperwork, read, paperwork, kill an akuma or two and then leave all my friends and start a new life! It was cruel!"Lavi said in a happy voice that Kanda had never heard Lavi in before.

Kanda smirked and nuzzled into the red hair poking out of the bandana on Lavi's head. "Even if you did still become the next Bookman, and we didn't see each other anymore, I'd still love you so much that I could die." Kanda whispered into Lavi's ear.

Lavi looked up into the dark eyes of Kanda and spoke softly for only Kanda's ears to hear and no obsessed fan girls that could be lurking anywhere, "I love you so much, I could die, and I can't sleep at night." Lavi smiled up at Kanda.

Kanda and Lavi walked into Kanda's room and shut the door behind him. They walked over and sat on the bed.

Then Kanda did what Lavi never dreamed he would, well…could, do. He sang.

In a really lovely voice Kanda sang,

"Walls of ice build around my frozen heart

Start to melt with the warmth of your desire

Can this be love I feel for you now

Please don't tell me you can't take it

Since the day our stars burst in line

My whole world's been frozen in time

I love you so much I could die

And I can't sleep at night

There is a Snowstorm

There is a Snowstorm

It's blowing throughout the walls of my heart

There is a Snowstorm

There is a Snowstorm

Take of chance to the depths of my emotion

Now I'm yours, I'm a prisoner of passion."

Kanda panted slightly after finishing and blushing deeply. "Originally I had planned to sing that to you as a confession, but you confessed before I could, so I sang it now instead."He muttered. Lavi grinned a massive grin and threw his arms around Kanda.

"You have the best voice I have ever heard! And…I didn't know you watched Rosario + vampire? Wasn't that Mizore's song that you sang?" Lavi asked confusedly, causing Kanda to blush deeper."You know that series?"Kanda asked.

Lavi nodded like mad."Allen makes me watch it! Waaaaay too many panty-shots! I thought the Manga was way better! So did poor Allen! He went to all the trouble of buying it from Malaysia to find out it wasn't anything like the book and full of panty-shots!" Lavi said grinning still, but obviously disgusted.

(a/n: I went to all the trouble of buying it from Malaysia to find out it wasn't anything like the Manga and full of panty-shots. It was terribly funny though. It took me 4 months of reading and rereading the book series to realize that DGM was right next to it in my school library. I had seen the add for DGM in the back of the Rosario + Vampire series and I liked the cover so I wanted to read it. I just didn't realize that the school even had it!:P)

Anyway, on with story~

Kanda frowned a little."Moyashi was the one who said I should sing it too you." Lavi's eye widened a little. "Allen told you about it?" He asked. "Yes."Kanda replied bluntly. Lavi nodded in agreeance.(is that even a word?)

"Anyway! Who cares?" Lavi piped up as he leapt onto Kandas lap. He wrapped his arms around Kanda and lay down on the bed, covering them with the blanket. They held each other close and drifted off to sleep in each other's warm embrace.

End!

WoW! This didn't take as long as I thought it would because of my fast typing but I came up with it as I wrote! Tell me if you've seen the Rosario vampire series? If you haven't then read the Manga fist and then watch series 1 and 2 and compare how much they F##ked it up! Panty-shots unfortunately in the anime but still really funny…

PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know how much I suck at writing this. I MIGHT write another chapter but I need good comments and I need to find some inspiration! There won't be any yaoi unfortunately because I have no idea how to write it. But I have a very good idea how to watch it…:P originally I was only doing 1 chapter but I then decided I could either finish it here or make another chapter…tell me what you think!

Thank You


	2. Chapter 2-intro linken

Chapter 2:

Yay! I finally had the decentsy to make another chapter! Still...I won't be writing any Yaoi so...any yaoi fans...sorry. Wish me luck!

Story~

The next day Lavi woke to find Kanda's arms wrapped around him. He breathed in the sweet smell of Kanda. Lavi wormed his body closer to Kanda's and held him close. The sudden movement woke Kanda.

"Good Morning Usagi." Kanda whispered seeming unusually nice. Lavi smiled and gave Kanda a peck on the lips. Kanda smirked and pulled Lavi's head closer and smashed his lips against his. They had another tongue battle and fought for dominance. Eventually they had to break for air, as does any human.

"That was a great good morning kiss!"Lavi chanted teasingly. Kanda sent him a playful glare. "C'mon let's get down to breakfast before anyone comes looking for us. I'm pretty sure Bookman is looking everywhere for you." Kanda muttered. Lavi groaned but realized Kanda was right.

Grumbling they both pulled themselves out of the bed. They pulled on some shirts and headed down to the dining hall, to get some food.

As they arrived at the dining hall, they were getting stares. Remembering yesterday's events, they realized that their relationship must be known by the whole Order. Damn, there goes what they wanted to be a secret.

Kanda and Lavi sat down at an unoccupied table somewhere off to the side of the hall. Ignoring the stares that were directed at them.

"Everybody is staring at us..."Lavi whispered to Kanda who was sending Death Glares of Doom at everybody he caught staring. Lavi frowned."Don't they know its rude to stare?"He asked Kanda. Kanda shrugged.

"Let them stare! If we are so interesting why don't we give them a little show?" Kanda murmured sarcastically. Lavi frowned in confusion." What do you mean?" Lavi asked suspiciously. "Well, what I mean is, everybody in the whole stinking order knows about us, so why don't we actually act like a couple instead of denying it? I mean they already know we are a couple so it shouldn't be a problem right?"He said with a bit annoyance in his voice.

Lavi gave it some thought."Okay I see where you're coming from, but what do we do?" He asked. Kanda glared at Lavi. "Isn't it obvious?"Kanda muttered. Lavi blinked at him confusedly, before shaking his head to say no. Kanda sighed."Che, do I always have to explain everything to you? We kiss…Duh!" Kanda said in a very sarcastic tone. Lavi finally understood. "Oh! That's what you meant! Ok, well in that case hurry the heck up and kiss me!" He piped up happily.

Kanda grabbed Lavi by the shoulders and smashed his lips against his. He bit Lavi's bottom lip making Lavi jump slightly from the sudden roughness. That was all Kanda needed before he plunged his tongue into Lavi's mouth. Their tongues tangled together.

Eventually they had to break away for air. Panting slightly they glanced at all the onlookers, smirking slightly they saw that all the males had covered their eyes or turned away, and all the girls were practically drooling with their eyes wide open.

"He he…I think there may be some rabid fan girls out there…" Kanda whispered into Lavi's ear. Lavi nodded."Maybe a few rabid fan boys too…" Lavi replied.

Kanda let go of Lavi's shoulder and snaked his arms around his waist, pulling Lavi closer to him. Lavi draped his arms around Kanda's neck and buried his face in Kanda's hair.

"Hey Yuu, you forgot to tie your hair up…I think that could be why a few boys are staring…" Lavi whispered while his face was tucked in Kanda's long hair. Kanda's eyes widened and he let out a small, VERY small, groan. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a hair tie. He let go of Lavi and started to pull his hair into a ponytail.

"Stop, let me do it. Please?" He asked eagerly. Kanda sighed and nodded. Kanda turned his body away from Lavi so he could get a good position to tie his hair up. Lavi wiggled his body forward and wrapped his legs around Kanda's waist. He started to pull Kanda's long hair up into its normal pony tail.

"There! All done!" Lavi chirped happily. Kanda turned around with Lavi's legs still around him, so that he was facing him. He placed his arms around Lavi's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Thank you." Kanda whispered into Lavi's ear as they broke apart for air. Lavi smiled happily, and the two of them went back to their food happily.

Later on that day, Kanda was training in the training room when he heard the door open quietly. Allen walked in and stopped at the sight of Kanda glaring at him.

"Che, What do you want Moyashi?" Kanda growled. Allen glared back.

"So, according to all the finders and Lenalee who came to me with the world's largest nose bleed, that you kissed Lavi." Allen stated, oh so matter-of-factly.

Kanda glared super-hot enchanted daggers at Allen who was munching on a Miterashi Dango. God knows where he got that from. His pocket? Well who really cares, he certainly never walked in with it…

"So what if I did? What's it to you?!" Kanda growled fiercely. "Actually, I only came here to warn you…" Allen said smugly.

"Warn me? What the heck of!?" Kanda barked. "Oh…it's just that Komui is on his way to get you and Lavi. He's going to kill you because you gave his precious Lenalee a nosebleed. And a MASSIVE one at that. You know Lenalee gets nosebleeds from boy on boy action. Remember when she walked in on me and Link? Her nose bled for a month!" Allen stated.

(Yep! That's right! Allen and Link! (^O^) It only came to me as I thought up what Allen was going to say!)

Kanda remembered only too well…

Flash back…

Allen's room. 7:00 pm:

Knock Knock Knock

"Allen? Are you in there? I need to talk to you for a moment!" Lenalee yelled through the other side of Allen's door. She heard whispering. She knew all too well what they were saying.

"Should we let her in?" Allen whispered to Link who was entangled with Allen. They had each other wrapped around the other. (They had clothes on! It's not yaoi...just a simple make out session!) Link lent down and kissed Allen passionately.

"And what do you think Walker?" Link whispered to Allen. "Don't let her in?" Allen replied quietly. Link smirked down and engaged Allen's lips in hard kiss. He kissed back ferociously. And there was tongue action.

BAM!

The door to Allen's room flew across the room and smashed into little pieces on the other side.

The suddenness of it all caused Link and Allen to freeze in shock.

"Aaaagh oooh reeyagh!" Lenalee fan girl squealed the Order to bits before…PLUUUUURT! Nosebleed of the century award goes to Miss Lenalee Lee of the Black Order.

Allen and Link stared at the hysterically screaming girl, still frozen in shock.

All of a sudden she pulled out a camera and clicked as if her life depended on it."Lenalee!?" Allen squeaked. "Eeek! Kiss him again Link! Kiss him again!" Lenalee was now officially a crazy fan girl. Her hair was fizzed her eyes big and black, like Allen's were in the episode where there was a bomb in the bottle and he was remembering his life with cross.

"Miss Lee! You have to promise me that you will not tell anyone! I will get fired!" Link was shaking all over as he said that.

As Lenalee promised not to tell anyone Kanda came rushing in, panting slightly, out of breath from running. "I heard that fan girl scream from the training room and thought it was another Komlin…" Kanda stopped mid-sentence and stared at the two entangled boys.

"What the F##K are you two doing!?" Kanda yelled. Lenalee turned around and asked, "Are you going to join them Kanda?" She sounded very hopeful. Kanda's eyes widened at being asked such a horrific question.

And that was how that night went…

End of Flashback.

Kanda shuddered at the memories of that night."That was something I never want to be asked again…especially by Lenalee."

Allen had shivers going down his spine as he remembered the night. Oh how he wished he could never experience it again…well maybe with Link yes, but with Lenalee it was a whole different kettle of fish.(I don't even know where that saying comes from! I got it from my grandma.)

"Yes, that was an unfortunate thing. Anyway, did you sing the song? You know the one from Rosario + Vampire?" Allen asked. Kanda scowled at him. "I did…he liked it I guess…" Kanda replied slowly. "Good! I thought it suited you and him very well." Allen replied. Kanda sent Allen another death glare.

"Well, I'm off to go find Link!" Allen piped up, he sounded happy, like always. Just as Allen turned to walk back out of the training room, said person came in.

"Link! I was just about to go looking for you!" Allen squeaked excitedly as he ran over to Link. He threw his arms around Link and hugged him tightly, not realizing the red headed rabbit was standing in the doorway to the training room as well.

"Allen? What are you doing?!" Lavi sounded shocked, well anyone would if they saw their best friend was hugging a not-so-much-a-friend. And when they are two guys. But Lavi can't say anything against it for his has Kanda to hug. And he did just that.

Lavi bounced over to Kanda and draped his arms over his shoulders."Can I have a hug to Yuu?" he asked sweetly. Kanda sighed and placed his arms gently around Lavi's chest. Lavi had completely forgotten Allen and Link when he saw Kanda.

Link bent down to kiss Allen on the lips, the same time as Kanda did with Lavi.

Allen's kiss with Link was soft at first but grew harder and faster, their lips moving in a sort of rhythmic beat. Allen licked Link's bottom lip and Link opened his mouth. Allen's tongue darted inside Links mouth and swirled around, exploring the moist wet cavern.

Kanda's kiss with Lavi was instantaneously hard and fast, their lips were sore as they glued their mouths together and moved them fast against the others mouth. Lavi nipped Kanda's bottom lip and darted his tongue inside and had a battle with the other

Eventually both couples had to break apart for air. Panting slightly, they had small conversations between themselves when an almighty crash was heard, and so was manic laughter.

They all knew what this meant…

End~

YAY! Chapter 2 complete…I must say, I saw my chance to put Link x Allen into the story and so there it is! I managed to put my favorite pairing in as well as my 3rd favorite pairing. My 3rd favorite paring is Kanda x Lavi, 2nd is Yullen, 1st is Link x Allen. Now obviously theres gonna be another chapter, but I dunno when…AND theres gonna be a new pairing!(^o^) take a guess at who…


	3. Chapter 3- Runaways and Snow

Chapter 3!

Yay! I'm made chapter 3: D I wasn't sure if I was going to or not. But then I had an idea and I stared to type away! I don't think it will be as good as the other chapters though :( Wish me luck!

Komui was still out looking, or should I say 'hunting' Kanda and Lavi. The two boys had taken refuge in a town nearby the Order. They knew Komui wouldn't look for them there. But he soon would. It had been three days since Kanda and Lavi had run off to the large town.

Sitting on the queen bed in a slightly less than fancy hotel room, they were discussing whether or not Komui would look for them here.

"I think he is going to search for us here. Its just a matter of time before he brings out another Komurin and destroys another town!" Lavi said. Kanda frowned. "We still haven't told the Old Panda yet. What are we going to do about him? He'd be looking for you wouldn't he?"

Lavi shrugged. "I think he knows where we are, I just don't think he knows about 'us'." Lavi replied. Kanda reached forward and pulled Lavi into a loving embrace. Lavi wrapped his arms around his long haired lover and buried his face in his chest. "We are just going to have to tell him. We can't keep it from him forever." Kanda whispered into Lavi's ear. Lavi looked up at Kanda.

"When do we tell him?" Lavi asked Kanda, he could feel tears forming. Kanda looked down into Lavi's tearful eyes and said. "When Komui has given up looking for us. We are basically runaways now." Kanda replied.

He leaned his face down to Lavi's and placed his lips upon his. Their mouths moved in perfect harmony. They kissed for as long as they could before breaking away for air. Panting slightly, they held each other close. "How long do you think it is until Panda finds out about us?" Lavi asked, breathing heavily. Kanda squeezed Lavi closer to him before answering.

"He probably already knows, but I think he'd like to hear it from you." Kanda said honestly. Lavi's eyes widened and he looked up at Kanda, he looked shocked. "How could Old Man know!? We didn't tell him!" Lavi said confusedly.

Kanda sighed. "Isn't it obvious? With all the confusion going on, and with Komui on the rampage, he is sure to find out soon enough. And besides, he has to treat Lenalee for her never-ending nose bleed of doom."Kanda replied lazily, as if he didn't really care. And he probably didn't.

Lavi sighed. "You're right, he probably already knows, and anyway…" Lavi was cut off short by a knock on their hotel room door.

"Room service!" Came a cheery voice from behind the door. Lavi and Kanda didn't recognize the voice. It was probably just the cleaner.

Lavi got up off Kanda's lap and went to answer the door. He got a shock.

It was a pink haired girl, she had big green eyes and a choker with a Rosario hanging off her neck.

"Hi, my name is Moka Akashiya, and I am your room keeper. If there is anything you need, just tell me and I will get it for you. Ok?" She said in a cheery voice.

She looked around Lavi to see in the room. She saw Kanda and stiffened. A miniscule amount of blood trickled from her nose before she wiped it away.

"Is this m-man you're r-room mate?" She stuttered. Kanda got up from his seat on the bed and walked over to Lavi and wrapped his arms around his waist. "what is you want?" He growled at her.

More blood ran from her nose. Quickly grabbing her nose in her hand, she answered quickly. "Um…If you need anything just tell me ok?" She squeaked and ran off to get a paper towel.

Thinking that was strange the couple went back inside.

"Moka Akashiya, eh? Is she some sort of cosplayer who changed her name or something?" Kanda asked no-one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Lavi replied. "She said her name was Moka Akashiya, well that's exactly who she looked like, but Moka came from Rosario + Vampire. That girl is a major cosplayer." Kanda explained to a very confused Lavi.

"What's the time?" Asked Lavi."About 9:00pm." Kanda replied. Lavi nodded. "Let's go to sleep now, we've probably got a long day ahead of us tomorrow, I was thinking we could go over to the next town." He replied.

"Yeah that's a good idea, that way if Komui comes to this town, he won't find us here." Kanda replied.

The two boys walked over and slumped down on the bed. Kanda curled up against Lavi's chest. Lavi was a tiny bit surprised; he didn't think that Kanda was the type to 'curl up' against someone. But never-the-less, he wrapped his arms around Kanda and held him close. He leant his cheek against Kanda's and held him tighter. Kanda turned his head so that his lips were inches from Lavi's. He smiled sweetly and leant a little forward so that their lips touched.

They kissed softly, and moved their mouths rhythmically. They kissed a little harder and had tongue action.

Eventually they broke apart for air. Lavi slipped his hands around Kanda's waist and pulled him close. He placed a kiss on his lips, and wriggled his face into Kanda's hair. They shut their eyes and fell asleep.

Next Day-

(Sorry about Kanda being out of character before, couldn't really help it: P)

The next day Kanda and Lavi woke to a rainy day, no, let me change that, they woke to a SNOWY day.

As Lavi opened his eyes, all he saw out the window was white. It was snowing heavily but not quite a blizzard.

Lavi shook Kanda awake. "Hey! Yuu! Wake up, Wake up!" Lavi yelled joyfully. Kanda grumbled and grudgingly opened his eyes. "What the heck do you want at this time of the morning?" He mumbled. "Yuu, get up! It's snowing!" He whined. "I hate the snow." Kanda said bluntly. Lavi pouted cutely.

Kanda sighed and allowed Lavi to pull him out of the bed. Kanda slumped over to the window and looked outside. 'Huh, it really is snowing…' Kanda thought to himself. Lavi snuck up behind Kanda and held him around the waist, whilst resting his head on Kanda's shoulder.

"The snows beautiful, isn't it?" Lavi whispered, as the two boys watched the snowflakes fall onto the ground. Kanda let out a long drawn out sigh and he turned his body so he was facing Lavi. "Yes I suppose it is…"He whispered quietly.

He leant forward and placed his lips on Lavi's. It seemed that Lavi had forgotten what day it was today. "Lavi, do you know what day it is today?" he asked, pulling away from Lavi's soft lips. Lavi gave it a few seconds thought before his eyes widened and he gasped.

"Oh! I completely forgot! It's Christmas!" He gasped. Kanda chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. "Merry Christmas, Lavi." Kanda whispered, holding Lavi a little tighter. Lavi smiled and tightened his grip on Kanda.

They leaned in and captured the others lips in a passionate kiss. "Merry Christmas, and I love you, Yuu." Lavi spoke softly. Kanda smiled as he leaned his cheek against Lavi's. "And I love you too, Lavi." Kanda replied softly. They stood there for a moment in each other's embrace, as the snow fell outside.

After a few minutes the snow was less ferocious, and Lavi decided that they should go outside for a bit.

They held hands as they walked down the pathway of the small town they were in. Soon, they came across a small park full of pine trees. The air smelt wonderful as they walked down a leaf littered pathway.

"I love this Christmas. No Old Man to make work, no constant 'Merry Christmas's', AND best of all I get to be with you. In a peaceful park, while it is snowing." Lavi spoke calmly.

Kanda sighed. "I love how it's so quiet here. AND I get to be with my favorite rabbit." Kanda replied peacefully. The two boys continued down the pathway, holding each other close to keep warm.

Lavi let go of Kanda and ran over to a large pile of snow that he had spotted a while back down the pathway. He took a great big chunk of it, and launched it at an unexpecting Kanda. It him squarely on the forehead.

"Oi! What the hell was that for!?" He growled while wiping snow off his face and out of his hair. Lavi smiled playfully and got ready to launch another snowball attack. Kanda jumped out of the way of the incoming snowball, by ducking behind a tree.

He picked up a handful of loose snow and pelted it towards Lavi, who didn't duck in time and got hit in the face. They continued to have their snowball fight for about an hour, until the snow started to get faster and heavier.

"Hey Yuu, lets head back now, I don't think we have time to go to the next town now. And besides, it's getting late." Lavi yelled from behind the tree as the last snowball flew past. Kanda walked over to Lavi and picked him up bridal style. "Ok, let's head back then, I'm hungry anyway and probably so are you. We haven't eaten for a while now." Kanda replied, smirking and then drawing Lavi's lips in for a kiss.

"I'm not hungry!" Lavi said, clearly the growl that erupted from his stomach was clear evidence he was hungry. "Che, c'mon let's get back and have some lunch." Kanda replied. Lavi nodded and hopped down off Kanda's lap.

Together, they walked back to town holding hands. Wondering, when the Order would find them.

YAY! Chapter 3 is done! I'm going to make another chapter soon. I stayed up really late to write this. I'm excited to write the next chapter, even though I have no idea what to put in it.


	4. Soba For Two

Well, chapter 4 is a little late sorry.

here we go. sorry for mistakes on other chapters its a crappy laptop that dosent space bar properly.

The next morning when Kanda woke up, the first thing he noticed was that Lavi was not there. "Where the hell did he go?" Kanda muttered to himself. Pulling himself out of bed, he wondered over to the door and wrenched it open to go find Lavi.

As he slouched down the hall, he heard a lift open and a red-headed boy come out. "Kanda? What are you doing?" Lavi asked the still-in-pyjamas Asian man. "Lavi! Where the hell did you go!?" Kanda growled, only just relising he was still in pyjamas.

"If you get back into bed I'l show you." He replied calmly. 'Show me?' Kanda thought. As the couple made their way back to their room, they held hands the whole way. They reached their room and opened the door. Kanda walked over and threw himself on the bed.

"Ok, what is it you want to show me?" Kanda said impatiently. Lavi smiled and walked over to kanda. He magicially whipped something out from behind his back, how he managed to keep the big bowl behind his back was a mystery to Kanda.

Kanda's eyes widened as he saw the contents of the bowl."Soba!? You got me soba?" Kanda was utterly shocked. Lavi had gone out of his way to get Kanda soba. Lavi smiled and stood next to Kanda, handing him the bowl.

Kanda took the bowl and chopsticks that Lavi had also gotten. "Thanks" Kanda muttered pulling Lavi down for a kiss. "Bed and breakfast, for two!" He said happily as he slid in next to Kanda and placed his arms around the dark haired boy.

Kanda smiled, which was absolutely breath-taking, and caught Lavi in a passionate kiss. Lavi kissed back, just as passionately. Kanda placed his hands on the back of Lavi's neck and pulled him closer. Lavi did the same with Kanda's waist.

"Thank you, Lavi" Kanda whispered whilst pulling Lavi onto his lap. Lavi smiled and placed the bowl of soba on Kanda's lap and handed him the chopsticks. Kanda took them and started on his soba for two. "Lavi, do you want any of this?" He asked nicely, NICELY. Lavi smiled and pulled another pair of chopsticks from his pocket. 'He knew id offer him some…' Kanda thought.

The two boys started on their soba for two and ate whilst in each other's arms.

After they had finished their soba off, Lavi magically whipped out a bottle of wine and poured some for Kanda. Kanda smiled and gulped his in a go. Lavi put some in his mouth and kissed Kanda. He spat the liquid out in Kanda's mouth and made him swallow it.

Coughing slightly Kanda screeched, "Is that how you want to share wine!? I could have choked real bad!" Lavi shrugged," It's a great way to share wine, you just weren't too prepared for how you were gonna get some" He said smugly.

Kanda smirked and took a swig from the wine bottle. He grabbed Lavi around the neck and smashed his mouth against Lavi's. He let the liquid flow from his mouth, to Lavi's. Lavi swallowed the liquid down, before kissing Kanda, seeming as Kanda's lips were still upon his.

As they broke away for air, the first thing Lavi says, is," Can I paint your nails?" Kanda wasn't sure if he heard Lavi right."What?" Was his reply. "Can. I. Paint. Your. Nails." He repeated. Kanda frowned. "No! Why would I paint my nails at all!?" He growled at Lavi.

Lavi pouted,"Fine. But can you at least let me brush your hair?" He made a sad face. Kanda sighed and gave in. "Fine. But make it quick." He snapped at Lavi.

"Can I sing you a song too?" He asked. Kanda glared but nodded. And so Lavi sang:  
"I know you suffered, but I don't want you to hide,

It's cold and loveless; I won't let you be denied,

Soothing, I'll make you feel pure, Trust me,

You can be sure,

I want to reconcile, the violence in your heart,

I want to recognize, your beauty is not just a mask,

I want to exorcise, the demons from your past,

I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart,

You trick your lovers, that you're wicked and divine,

You may be a sinner, but your innocence is mine,

Please me, show me how it's done, tease me,

You are the one,

I want to reconcile, the violence in your heart,

I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask,

I want to exorcise, the demons from your past,

I want to satisfy, the undisclosed desires in your heart

Please me, show me how it's done, Trust me,

You are the one,

I want to reconcile, the violence in your heart,

I want to recognize, your beauty is not just a mask,

I want to exorcise the demons from your past,

I want to satisfy, the undisclosed desires in your heart."

Lavi took in a deep breath and lay down on the bed. Kanda was frozen in shock. Who knew Lavi could sing so well? "Wow…I didn't know you could sing Lavi." Kanda was still amazed. He was also amazed at how well that song seemed to fit the couple.

(Actually, I always thought it described a yullen. The song is 'Undisclosed Desires' by Muse)

Lavi gave Kanda a happy smile; he had obviously forgotten that he had just had the rare opportunity to brush Kanda's hair. Kanda walked over to Lavi and pulled him into a loving hug. "Thanks." Were the words that were muttered into Lavi's ear. And they stayed hugging for a while.

End.

Jeez, this is a short chap. I don't like this chapter at all.


	5. Chapter 5- Visitors

Chapter 5- Visitors

Heyo sorry this maybe late but I didn't have all that much spare time and all.

Visitors

Kanda was shaken awake two days later by a frantic Lavi. "Yuu! Get outta bed! We have visitors!" Lavi screeched excitedly. Kanda's eyes flew open in shock and later, embarrassment. He pulled the covers over himself, after all he was only in his boxers, and frantically searched the room for signs of any visitors.

He saw them sitting on the chair that was facing them across the room. One of them lazing on the others lap.

"Moyashi? Two Spot? What the bloody hell are you two doing here!?" Kanda growled, pulling the blanket up a little further to hide his bare chest.

Allen glared towards Kanda and so did Link. "I'm not 'Moyashi', its ALLEN! And Link is not 'Two Spot'!" He pouted. Link answered Kanda's rude question. "We are here because of Lenalee. We were, um, doing, something and she walked in and well, and you get the idea. Komui is after us." He muttered. Allen and Links face blushed furiously, having just given Kanda a clue to what they were 'doing'.

"So why did you come here!?" Kanda snapped at the light haired couple. They looked at Lavi for help in explaining what was going on to the dark haired angry Japanese man. Lavi sighed and turned to Kanda.

"Komui is planning to make a new Komurin and destroy all nearby towns in order to find us. But now he is also after Two Spot and Allen, so they decided to come warn us. We had a discussion, and we decided that all four of us will band together and go to Japan." Lavi explained, but he had the look that he was hiding something from the dark haired man. But Kanda picked up on it.

"Hmm, I sense there is a catch. What is the problem?" He asked warily. Lavi grimaced, knowing Kanda wasn't going to like the catch.

"Um, Lenalee is coming with us…and she is bringing someone along, her new boyfriend. Komui is out to kill her new boyfriend, so she was the one who said we should go to Japan. We agreed." Lavi muttered. At that moment, Lenalee walked in holding the very shaky hand of Bak Chan.

"Bak is her new boyfriend!?" He shouted in shock. Bak nodded and kissed Lenalee on the cheek. She giggled. "I always had a crush on Bak, and I told Allen about it, and Allen said that he has a major crush on me too! So he hooked us up together. Thank you Allen!" She giggled again.

"We will be leaving to go to Japan in three hours. Be ready by then." Bak said. Kanda glared at the short haired blonde. "Fine. We will come with you." He glowered. "But where in Japan will we be going?" He asked.

Lenalee smiled. "We will be going to a small town in a village. I have a friend there. You have met him before, and he is dying to see you." She cracked a smile again.

"A friend of yours that I have met?" He said sarcastically. She shrugged and nodded. "He told me not to tell you his name, but apparently you'd recognize him straight away." She muttered. He glared. "Tell me his name!" he growled at her. She glared back and flat out said 'No'.

Kanda sighed and got up out of his bed. "I suppose we head off now then." He grumbled as he started to pack his and Lavi's clothing a large bag. "I guess so!" Lenalee piped up. She was already holding her own massive bags at her side.

Lenalee Lee, Bak Chan, Allen Walker, Howard Link, Lavi and Kanda, were all on their way to the airport just outside the town they were in. Link had gotten them all passports so they can board.

Once on board the plane, they all managed to get first class seats, thanks to Link. The plane took off from the ground and Allen let off a shriek of terror as he looked out the window. Link cradled Allen in his arms and told its ok, nothing is wrong.

It was rather obvious that Allen had never been on a plane before. Kanda almost laughed at the terrified boy, huddling in his boyfriend's arms. He let out a little noise, close to a small gasp, but Lavi knew what had happened. "Yuu, you laughed!" He gasped from next to his boyfriend.

"Che, no I didn't. You are hearing things." Kanda said, and turned his head away to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks. Kanda doesn't laugh, how could he? He has got a reputation to hold up. Kanda turned his face back to Lavi and bent down and kissed him.

After the kiss, Lavi looked up at Kanda and said, "You still laughed, kissing me isn't gonna make me forget!" He chuckled. Kanda shrugged. "Well, ok, I laughed a little at a terrified bean sprout, just…don't tell anyone?" He mumbled. Lavi nodded and hugged his lover.

There was still at least 5 hours until they arrived at Japan.

1 day later: outside the friend of Lenalee's house.

"Ok, here we are!" Lenalee sounded very happy. Kanda looked up at the place, it was double story and lots of stain glass windows.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Lenalee knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

A boy answered, he was a little shorter than Kanda, he had brown hair and brown eyes. His hair was short and came down the side of his face at the front. He smiled upon seeing all the guests. But his eyes widened at the sight of Kanda.

"Yuu..?" He asked. His eyes full of memories. Kanda stared wide-eyed at the boy in front of him.

"Alma?" Kanda replied quietly.

Boing!

Alma jumped onto Kanda and hugged him. "Yuu! I missed you! I thought I was never gonna see you again!" he cried on the Japanese boys shoulder. Kanda patted the boys shoulder before pushing him off gently.

"Yuu, who is this?" Lavi asked. Kanda turned and looked at Lavi. "This is Alma Karma; he is a childhood friend of mine." Kanda replied. Everyone except Lenalee looked shocked, even the work-a-holic Link.

"You had a friend!?" They shouted at the same time. Kanda glared at them. "Of course I did! Stupid idiots!" He spat at them.

The just kept staring at Kanda, then to Alma, then back to Kanda, and then Alma again…etc.

After a fair few minutes of staring back and forth, they snapped out of their weird trance. Lenalee was probably the only one of the group who wasn't shocked.

Even Link was shocked, but in his own little silent way.

Kanda glared at them some more before walking inside grudgingly and plunking his ass down on the soft couch. Lavi walked over to Kanda and plunked down next to him. Both boys were obviously worn out from their long flight to Japan.

Kanda let himself slip sideways so that his head was in Lavi's lap. Lavi chuckled lightly and stroked Kandas soft hair. While all this was happening, Alma was watching confusedly.

"You're gay?" He asked politely. Kanda sent him a death glare.

"Che. Baka. Don't say it like that." He grumbled, whilst letting Lavi play with his hair. Alma sat down on the couch opposite Kanda and Lavi. "I never knew you swung the other way…" He continued, still staring at the two boys on the couch.

Kanda sent him another death glare. "Can you just shut it Alma? I'd rather not discuss this with you." Kanda replied coldly. Alma frowned and scrunched his nose.

"Why are the others here exactly? I mean I wasn't very well informed." He replied. Kanda turned his glare to Lenalee who just shrugged in response.

Kanda sighed and hoisted himself off Lavi's lap. "I suppose I have to tell you don't I…Oh well, We are running from Komui and his Komlin's for giving that girl there a nosebleed." He answered, pointing over to Lenalee.

Lenalee scowled at him. "It's not my fault my brother is an overprotective weirdo!"She defended.

"Might I interject, if you don't mind that is, this is no time for squabbling."Link piped in after keeping his silence for the past hour. "I agree with this man!"Bak said, "I defiantly think that there shouldn't be any fights between any of us. We are at another person's house."

Kanda glared the all mighty death glare and went back to lying down on Lavi's lap.

"So you're here because you gave Lenalee a nosebleed, sure that would set her brother off his rocker, but that does not explain why she is here AND that she is with branch director Bak!" He squeaked.

Lenalee shook her head in annoyance. "I'm going out with him. Duh!" She replied. Alma gave a confused expression. "So why is inspector Link here? And Allen?" he asked. Lenalee face palmed. "Because they are going out with each other!" She practically yelled at the now very confused Alma.

Alma just stood there staring for a few moments before saying, "So, half the Orders exorcists are gay." He stated matter-of-factly. All males sent him death glares at the vile word.

"Don't say it like that!" Allen squeaked, before realizing his outburst of rudeness and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Sorry, Alma, but can you please not say it like that." Allen re-corrected himself politely. Alma shrugged. "Nah, its fine Allen, I shouldn't have said it. Sorry guys." He replied.

"Thank you, Alma, for letting us stay here." Bak piped in. Alma looked over to Bak and smiled. "You're welcome Branch Director Bak." He said happily. "Alma, you don't have to call me that, call me Bak."He replied. Alma smiled. "Ok, Bak. Well you guys can settle yourselves in. Make yourselves at home!" He answered happily. Everyone smiled cheerily at him.

"At least Komui wouldn't look for us here; I mean we are very far from the Order." Lavi piped in. Kanda reached up from his spot on Lavi's lap, and pulled his head down for a kiss. Lenalee's eyes went wider than the Earls stomach as she fan-girled herself senseless, blood pouring out of her nose in great gushes.

"Quit the fan-girling Lenalee!" Allen piped in, his nose had a little blood dripping down the side; I mean, after all, he swung the other, if you know what I mean. Lenalee sent a glare over to Allen. "You're one to talk! You've got blood as well!" She hissed. Allen flushed and buried his face in Link's hair; probably the stupidest thing he could have done at that moment, Lenalee WAS in the room.

Her eyes widened further and she had to grasp on to Bak for support. Bak frowned at her and said, "Please stop gushing blood, it's not our house, its Alma's and I am pretty sure he does not want bloodstains all over his house."

Lenalee looked up at her blonde boyfriend and smiled before apologizing. Bak smiled softly as he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Link whispered into Allen's ear and they bent forward to kiss as well. Alma was left staring at all the kissing couples. "I will just go now then…" He squeaked before rushing out of the room.

And so Alma left the kissing couples to settle in at their new accommodations, for now.

End chap 5.

Few! I finished just as the clock struck midnight. Sorry it's so short. I posted it on Komui's birthday! Yay happy b-day Komui!

I've recently started to watch "NO.6". I found out about through a yullen vid on youtube. Now I love the short series. Actually, I finished it about 10 mins ago. I just stopped crying from the ending. I cried for AGES, I also fan girled my head off at episode 7! Now I wanna write a fanfic for- Nezumi\Rat X Shion! And it took jme a few episodes to realize, Dog keeper was a guy…O_O.

Anyway, next chap may be late, sorry.


	6. A New Pair

OMG, I am so sorry this has taken so long to update! D: I had completely forgotten about it! I do not know why I had even forgotten it in the first place! I am so SORRY!

Start-

It had been three weeks since the group of runaways had arrived at Alma's house. Alma had gone away with some friends for a month or two, so everybody had to look after his house while he was away. Lenalee flopped down onto the couch, snuggling up against Bak. "I wonder what brother is doing?" She asked herself.

Just then Lavi walked into the room, "He has probably gone off his rocker and killed Reever for making him work even though his sister has run away." Lavi joked. Lenalee scowled, but let it slip. Allen walked in after Lavi; he had Link with him. "I wonder how much is even left of the Order; I mean think of how many Komurin's have been made, and barely any exorcists to destroy them." Allen said to everybody. Kanda then walked in and wrapped his arms around Lavi.

"I think that the Noah's have gone there in search of all the innocence, and killed everybody. And since the only exorcists that are currently at the Order are Miranda and Marie (the generals do not count) then I think the Order is officially screwed." Kanda stated as if he did not really care. Everyone just stared at him dumbly.

"Kanda! You should not think such unholy thoughts!" Link stated, breaking the awkward silence. Kanda just shrugged and nibbled at Lavi's ear playfully. Lavi turned his head and placed a soft kiss on Kanda's lips. Kanda kissed back.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and everyone grew silent. "Alma cannot be back already!" Lenalee whisper-hissed to whoever was listening. Everybody just shrugged. "I will answer it." Allen grumbled as he turned to walk towards the door. Everyone looked at him, afraid as of who might be at the door.

Allen opened the door and stood frozen on the spot. "H-Hello, Allen…did we come at a bad time? Oh! We came at a bad time, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Miranda shrieked as she bowed repeatedly. "Hi Allen, good to see you again." Marie said as he held out his hand to Allen. Allen shook it. "Are you guys here because you have run off?" Allen asked cautiously.

Marie nodded and held Miranda around the waist; pulling her closer to him. Allen signaled with his hand for them to come in. As the three people walked into the living room of Alma's house, everyone was still silent as the two newcomers came in.

"Marie? Miranda? Have you guys run away as well?" Lenalee asked. They nodded and sat down on one of the empty couches. The silence was then broken as the couples all began talking to one another.

They clearly were not ready for the other surprise that awaited them; the biggest one of them all…

End of Chapter 6-

I am so sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger, but I suddenly had a brilliant idea and I realized that if I put it in this chapter I think I would have been over doing it a bit. Oh, and sorry it is so short, but I could not think of anything to write.

Peace out~


End file.
